Bittersweet Memories
by KelticDream13
Summary: Many years later, as he holds his wife Buffy, Spike remembers the past.
1. Night of the Demon

Bittersweet Memories 

  
  
  
  


The rain fell in a steady downpour, it was cold and clammy. It touched her skin like fingers of a dead thing. She moved through the night, her head up and alert. Her hair plastered to her head as she walked. Her coat pulled tight around her, but the rain ran down the back of her neck, and down her spine. She was searching the night, for her prey,the undead, the vampire. Perhaps even a demon. 

Eyes followed her movements in the night. They could see the colors of her clothing, and her fair hair, even in the dark as though it were day. The watcher, watched and knew he could destroy her in a few minutes, as he had the other two slayers he had slain. But he would not harm this one. For she was the one who held his heart, though it lay unbeating, it still was filled with love for her... for his slayer. The rain did not affect him, as he didn't pay much attention to it, but used his heightened senses to search out his fellow vamps. He put his hand in his slickers' pocket, and felt the stake there. He moved out, following, he guarded her back.

  
  


Buffy moved between two headstones, and a cript. Out sprang a tall, medium built dark haired vamp. He bared his fangs at her, and reached out. She reacted immediately, and kicked out at him, her foot impacting against his chin. He bit into his own lip, and yeaped. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She used his own momentium to toss him to the ground. She moved swiftly and brought the stake down and into his chest. The vamp burst into dust, flying up and getting into her hair. She simply shook her hair. Thinking.... I got to go... wash that vamp right out of my hair.

  
  


She moved on, and found three more coming at her. The ground was slippery. She moved quickly, and her foot slipped. She fell, and in that moment, one of the vampires, grabbed her, and shoved her head aside, as he sat on her. His mouth opened and his teeth bared, he moved over towards her neck. One of the others, had grabbed her arm, and was set to sink his teeth into it. When a blurry figure came at them. He grabbed the one on Buffy, and threw him more than five feet away. The vamp landed on a tombstone, and it cracked and fell. He got up, snarling at Spike. "What is wrong with you... William the bloody? You aren't the slayer."

  
  


Spike just shook his head, and grabbed the vampire by it's throat as it lunged at him. "No, but I am on her side." He drove the stake deep through the bones of the chest and through the heart. Turning as the ash flew, he moved with the swiftness of the vampire, he grabbed another one. Buffy looked up and saw red glowing eyes upon her. It was seven feet in the air. She could smell sulfer in the air. A demon. She heard the footsteps as it came closer. She drew herself up, ready for it. It stepped up all seven feet. It was heavy built, hair like a bear, a nose like a pig, it had hooves instead of feet. A long tail. It's stomach looked as though it had eatten several people already. It opened it's mouth, and showed snow white pointed razor sharp teeth. 

  
  


"Well slayer, we met. For the first and last time. I shall enjoy killing and eating you." He reached out a hand, and the very earth moved. The briars and the the vines came to life. Reaching for her. They wrapped around her legs, cutting into them. Buffy felt a scream building up inside of her, as she pulled at her legs.Feeling the thorns digging deep into her flesh. She could feel the vines going up her body, until they had her arms bound to her sides. Then around her neck. It began to squeeze. She felt her breath being shut off. The demon stood smiling. Spike who had finished off the vampire, turned. He took it all in. He moved fast towards her and the demon. He struck the demon with the shovel he found nearby. Cutting into the hide of the demon. Black blood flew, he struck again, and then again. The demon turned to him, it's eyes sent shivers down Spikes' neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buffy, knew she had little time left to her. He had to save her, he would. No matter what.


	2. A surprise for Spike

As Spike ducked the thick, tree stump like arm, he turned the shovel sideways and cut into the vine that held Buffy. A deep moan was heard, as it moved as though in pain, and fell from her body. The thorns reached for him as well. He cut them, slicing through the things. He heard a eerie scream that sounded like something he had never heard before.The ground boiled up, like a pot of bubbling stew. It came up around their legs. Spike jumped up and kicked out at the demon, whos' head went to one side, and then back. He was hit, in the side by the beefy arm. It sent him several feet away and he twisted and landed on his feet. He was coming back at the demon as Buffy came free, and began to punch the demon. He drove the stake he had into the neck of the demon, and felt the black blood pour over his hand, it seemed to crawl with something like small wiggly insects. He shook his hand, to rid himself of it. Buffy did a round house back kick and drove her heel into the demons nose. It grabbed her arm, and slung her into Spike knocking both of them off their feet. Buffy lay there on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, he smiled up at her. She looked into his blue eyes, and felt a stirring of lust grow within her. She was aware of every place that their bodies touched. It was though electric wires were touching her. Glancing to the side, she saw the demon had disappeared. Spike reached out and touched her cheek gently, its' cool touch... cooling her heated flesh. She leaned into it.

  
  


"Well Luv, we had quite a night of it. That demon did me a favor, throwing you into my arms. How did he know?" Buffy pushed herself up and off him.

  
  


"I don't know what you are talking about." She watched him rise to his feet in a fluid movement, and reaching for his smokes. He reached into his pocket and pulled his lighter out. Taking his cigarette he lit it, the tip glowing bright as his inhaled. He looked at Buffy over the smoke. 

  
  


"Don't you now Pet?"

  
  


"You know we can't have anything together. I am bad at relationships. Men don't stay with me, you would leave too. They all do."She stated it as simply fact. He looked at her, the smirk gone, and he seemed to look into her soul. 

  
  


"Don't think I am like Peaches. I'm not. I love you. I might not have a beating heart. But it beats with love for you. I want to be with you. I don't take love lightly, slayer. I want to share the rest of our lives together."

  
  


"The rest of our lives? You mean mine. You will live forever. I will grow old, and lose my looks and figure. Will you still care or pity me? You will be still young looking and heart stopping handsome and sexy."

  
  


Spike smiled a bright smile at her. She thought he was all that? It made him feel all warm inside, and his love soared, and he felt his pants grow tight. "Buffy my love. Listen to me." He came closer and threw the cigarette away. He put his hands on her waist. "I don't care if grow old, that will not change how I feel about you. I love all of you. Not just the outside. You will always be beautiful to me. I will always be there for you. Sharing the good and the bad, if you will let me." Buffy's eyes filled with tears. She reached up and touched his cheek with trembling fingers. 

  
  


"Oh William, I do love you. I always will. I need and want you so much. It's like the sun will never shine again if I am not with you. The rain will not fall unless I see your face. That I can not smile again unless I feel your touch. My heart will not beat unless you love me."

  
  


"Buffy... the love of my entire existence. I would do anything for you, walk into the sunlight for you. We love each other. Can we not spend the rest of time together? Will you be my wife? Buffy nodded at him, over the lump in her throat. She had never felt so happy in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He leaned down and his lips touched hers, and he knew he would never let her go again. She was his, and his alone. Not even Angel could part them.

  
  


Time passed, and Buffy was a happy wife to her favorite vampire. She had all that she wanted in life. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The kitchen was a mess, pots and pans were everywhere. Flour on the counter, and floor. There were bowls and utensils as well. She stood over the stove stirring the pot. The aroma drifted through the house. The homemade banana pudding in the oven, the meringue browning on the top. It smelled heavenly. The spaghetti sauce, was her mother's receipt. 

  
  


Cool arms reached around her waist, and lips touched her neck, and kissed it, before taking a nibble. She turned and looked up at him, the love in her eyes glowing. He smiled, and kissed her lips. He loved her more each day that passed. "So are we having company tonight Pet?" 

  
  


"No, just us. I wanted to make you a special dinner tonight." he pulled her away from the stove, and over to the counter, where he lifted her and placed her on it. He moved between her legs, and up close to her. Wrapping his arms around her. 

  
  


"In honor of what?" 

  
  


"Well... you remember that necklace I found? The one with the unusual stone in it, with the strange symbols on it?"

  
  


"Yeah...so?"

  
  


"Well, it seems to be a futility stone."

  
  


"But it wouldn't do us any good. I can't make babies. Though with you, I wouldn't mind."

  
  


"But it did. I found out this morning. We are having a baby." Spikes' face froze for a moment in surprise and wonder, then he blinked. His face lit up and he broke into laughter. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her to him, holding her tight. Tears flowed from his eyes, and her as well. He was getting the most precious gift from the woman he loved. A part of her, and him. A little Buffy he hoped. Their lips met again, and in a frenzy of sudden lust, they began to pull clothes off, and touching and feeling. Spike laid Buffy gently back on the counter, her lower part hanging from the counter, as he moved closer. He had to have her, make love to her. Be inside her now. To also say hello to his little one.Buffy smiled and pulled his head down and captured his lips, as his body joined with hers, filling her, ten inches of such pleasure.


End file.
